


El Fantasma De Lisa Braeden

by Cassandra_WinchesterNovak078



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angustía, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_WinchesterNovak078/pseuds/Cassandra_WinchesterNovak078
Summary: Todos lo culpan por su muerte.Atormentado por su pasado decide huir para que pueda alejar a los fantasmas que lo acosan cada anochecer.Cada día y cada noche es un reto para sobrevivir, sin poder más con la culpa, decide hacer lo que es correcto: Suicidarse.Pero entonces llega aquel ángel que lo sacara de la perdición, sanando su destrozado corazón y llenara de luz su oscura vida.Pero todo se ira a la mierda cuando su futuro esposo conozca la verdadera razón de la muerte de su anterior esposa.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak
Kudos: 2





	El Fantasma De Lisa Braeden

**Prologo:**

Lisa caminaba como un león enjaulado por toda la sala. Estaba desesperada pero sobre todo destrozada. Pues nuevamente su esposo no llegaba a casa.

Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. 

Cuarto para las tres y aun él no llegaba. 

Desde hace tres semanas que su marido actuaba extraño, siempre saliendo a extraños viajes "debido a su trabajo", siendo más frío que nunca. ¡Llevaba más de un mes sin tocarla! ¡Un mes!

Era más que obvio que su marido le era infiel. Dios, tan solo de pensarlo sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que su marido se había enamorado de su amente, la sola idea de él estando con otra estas ultimas tres semanas le revolvía el estomago pero de solo pensar que él la amaba simplemente la mataba. Después de tantos años casados, su mundo casi perfecto se iba desmoronando delante de ella. ¿Y ella que hacía para evitarlo? ¡Absolutamente NADA!  
Era una estúpida, una estúpida por creer que el amor que ella sentía por él vencería cualquier obstáculo.

Que idiota había sido al pensar aquello.

Los cuentos de hadas no existían ¡Esto era la realidad, su cruel y muy miserable realidad!

¿Como es que una vez haya pensando que él cambiaría solo por amor? Estupideces.

  
Ella necesitaba un plan para así poder atarlo a ella para siempre. Pero sabía que nada lo haría, no cuando él ya estaba enamorado de otra.

  
Tal vez su hermana siempre tuvo razón. Él nunca sería feliz a su lado.

  
Lisa sabía de ante mano que su hermana había albergado sentimientos hacía en ese entonces su prometido y cuando esta se entero de su matrimonio decidió alejarse de ella, no sin antes recordarle que su marido nunca sería feliz a su lado. Pues toda su familia se había encargado de hacerle saber desde que tenía memoria que ella no era como su gemela y jamas lo sería. Pues al contrario de su hermana ella no era una belleza, era como un ángel caído—así era como la llamaba su madre— alguien sin gracia alguna.

Lisa salio de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando escucho el tinteo de las llaves en las cerraduras. Y ahí estaba, él con su cara tan hermosa y llena de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—No podía dormir, creí que te había pasado algo.

Él tiro su abrigo en el sofá y camino hacía la cocina. Ignorándola como siempre.

—Pues ya ves que no, estoy perfectamente, así que ve a la cama, es muy tarde y tienes que descansar —Dijo su marido tan cortante como siempre.

—No tengo sueño y por cierto ¿Donde estabas?

—Creí haberte lo dicho, estaba cerrando un importante contrato para la empresa.

—Ah.

Mentiras, todo lo que salía de esos hermosos labios eran puras mentiras. Y ella de idiota como siempre deseaba creerle. Pero ya no, tenía que decirle la verdad, quizás si él supiera la verdad cambiaría para bien. Con esa ultima esperanza en su corazón se animo a decirle lo que el doctor le había dicho esa misma tarde.

—Estoy embarazada.

Él que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua, lo tiro al suelo y le brindo toda su atención.

—Perdona no he escuchado bien ¿Que has dicho?

Ella suspiro.

—Estoy embarazada.

Lisa al notar la expresión del rostro de su marido se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. Se supone que había planeado un discurso para decirlo con sutil calma. ¡Caramba, que sutil era!

—¿Embarazada? ¿Estas de broma verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él soltó una maldición.

—¿Cuando te has enterado?

—Esta misma tarde, el doctor me ha dicho que estoy embarazada de dos meses.

Otra maldición.

Lisa esperaba otra reacción de su marido, todo menos esa. Estaba claro que a su marido no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella estuviera embarazada. Él comenzó a tirar todo a su alrededor, Lisa estaba muerta de miedo pero el miedo dio paso a la furia. Claro él no estaba feliz porque su esposa había concebido a su hijo y no su amente.

—Estabas con ella verdad.

No era una pregunta era una afirmación, él volteo a mirarla como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca.  
Y tal vez si se estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Que demonios estas diciendo?

—Lo único que estoy diciendo es que estabas con ella, por eso llegaste tarde, no es así. Has estado con tu amente todas estas ultimas semanas ¿verdad?

—¿Te has vuelto loca o que demonios pasa contigo?

—Quizás, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

La tensión que se había formado en la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo.  
Su marido aprecio haberse relajado.

—Lisa no seas estúpida, tenemos algo más serio aquí.

—Dime ¿has estado con ella estos ultimas tres semanas?

Silencio.

—¡Responde!

—¡Maldita sea, si he estado con ella estas ultimas tres semanas! ¿Contenta?

Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Después de ocho años de casados era imposible no saber cuando su marido comenzó a engañarla.

—¿La amas?

Silencio.

—Dime ¿la amas?

—Lisa creo que no es el momento para responder a tu pregunta...

—¿La amas?

Silencio.

—¡Maldita sea, solo responde si la amas o no!

—¡Maldición! No lo se Lisa...

—¿Me amas?

Silencio.

—¿Me amas?

—Maldición Lisa no te pongas dramática tenemos de un asunto serio del cual ocuparnos.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas sincero conmigo dime, ¿me amas?

—Lisa, sabes perfectamente en la situación en la que nos casamos, no tienes derecho a preguntarme eso. Ahora debemos resolver tu situación.

El enfado que sentía tan solo unos instantes atrás dio paso a la confusión.

—¿Situación? ¿Mi situación?

—Si, tu situación, debemos hacer algo para arreglar este problema. Quizás si a primera hora fuéramos con un doctor, conozco a un amigo que es especialista en eso... sera difícil pero...

—¡Alto ahí! Acaso me estas pidiendo que aborte.

—Claro que si, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser padres. Tienes que deshacerte de eso.

—¡No!

Como era posible que su marido le estuviera pidiendo de eso. ¡Era su hijo!

—No me importa tu opinión Lisa, mañana mismo iremos a un hospital y abortaras.

Dicho eso salio de la casa con un portazo.

Inconscientemente se llevo una mano sobreproctectora a su estomago, ella tendría a ese hijo sin importar las consecuencias.

Era suyo y nadie se lo arrebataría.

*Reita*

**Author's Note:**

> Mi obsesión es y siempre sera el DESTIEL y el COCKLES por eso me arme de valor y decidí escribir historias sobre ellos :) así que soy nueva en esta plataforma (aparte que llevo años sin escribir) 
> 
> Por favor sean buenos conmigo y sobre todo tengan paciencia


End file.
